Cero Espada
by HiKaoru.Ciel
Summary: "Why would i want to be a mafia boss when i already have my own empire?" ask our lovely tuna to his amazingly handsome tortu- tutor... In which tsuna is strong and clever while still being clumsy and benevolent, arcobaleno is in adult form, aizen is a good guy and tsuna's uncle and i have no idea what i wrote.
1. Prologue

_HELOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~_

_Cielo's here~~~~ this is my first ever fanfic._

_Brief information about this fanfic~~~ Khr will be following Canon outline~~~ but our beloved tuna is strong and clever~~~ don't worry he's still our clumsy benevolent tuna~~~ Takeshi, Kyoya &amp; Ryohei is his friend but not many know about this. Tsu-kun is also the prince of huenco mundo his inner hollow is going to be the strongest vasto lorde which means... Hichigo is the 2nd strongest vasto lorde~~. And~~~~ his airheaded mother (nana) is an espada~~~~~~ obviously she's aizen's lil sis~~~ she fell for the dimwit iemitsu when she saves him. _

_And for bleach~~~~ aizen is not a traitor~~ he gave shotaichou his retirement letter and went to hueco mundo to be their king, hueco mundo and seireitei have a mutual agreement and contract under aizen's supervision, which means~~~ they're allies. the one responsible for arranging rukia's execution was another nameless shinigami and already executed. aizen also open a very successful company with the name "Vasto Lorde" and is now on par with the vongola on term of popularity, fame and power. All espada is alive and utterly loyal to tsu-kun. after meeting ichigo the shinigami's not as tight with the rules anymore. Reason? ichigo is shotaichou's grandson._

_pairing : Stark27 / R27 / Stark27R / momentary 1827/ slight 189669 / 6996 / 5968 / 8095 / Eventual D18/ 3387 / lamboXippin / grimmichi / byaXrenXruki / kenseiXshuuhei / shinjiXhyori / karinXtoushiro, ETC._

_if you're confused please ask meh~~~~_

_Please don't bite but criticism and suggestion are accepted. Flame will be absorb by tsuna's zero point breakthrough revised._

_Ps : English isn't my mother language. if i make some mistake please pm meh!_

_Disclaimer : if you think i own both of them then you're totally wrong! THEY OWN MEH~~~~~~~!_

**Cero Espada**

_**{Somewhere in Karakura}**_

"Nana, are you sure about this? Do you really want to marry him? That human? You do realize that you could have better man in hueco mundo right? Why him nana? Why him?" a man with slicked back brown hair ask his long lost little sister. Nana who's facing the window this whole time finally turn around and stare at her brother with a soft determination on her pretty small face. "yes big brother, i'm sure. I perfectly know he's a human and i could found better man than him in hueco mundo. If i didn't met him accidentally when i'm in the human world. I'm sure will choose stark as my mate... but i love him big brother... i love him so much to overlook his shady occupation... but i am no better... i'm an arrancar... he's a mafioso... we both kill people... please big brother... will you give me your blessing?"

Walking toward his sister he cups his sister face gently. "what if he found out about who you are? What if he hurts you? I don't want you getting hurt... i don't want him to take you away from me..." he admit. "i finally found you 5 years ago... i don't want to lose my little sister again..." he embrace his sister gently with a shaking arms. Nana hug her brother back gently to reassure him. "if he found out the truth about me then i'll talk about it thoroughly with him. And if it doesn't work then i'll come back and mate with stark... and you do remember that you could visit me anytime right brother? You could visit either in your spirit from or by using a gigai... i will even visit hueco mundo once a month..."

Tightening his hug he ask his sister with a weak voice."Promise?" pulling away to cup her brother face gently she smile. "Promise". Taking a breath he then kiss his sister forehead and smile gently. "Okay... you got my blessing". Nana immediately smoother her brother's face with kisses while thanking him with each kiss she gave him. Pulling away she smile brightly then hug her brother tightly again "Thank you... brother sousuke... thank you so much...". Realizing something sousuke immediately ask his sister "Did he know you're an aizen?" Nervous chuckle was his only response. Narrowing his eye sousuke gave his sister a stern look. "You didn't tell him?" he ask with a stern voice. "Well... He didn't ask me about my past... i'm sure he assume i'm an orphan girl that could see and interact with spirit. and if he got mad latter on because i didn't tell him then all i have to say is that he also didn't tell me about his past and job."

Nana immediately alter the conversation. "will you come to my wedding big brother? you could either come in a gigai or in your spirit form..." Rubbing his forehead to ease the incoming headache aizen sigh. "Everyone will come... i'll even tell the shoutaichou. we'll be in the spirit form and we will use 10% of our reiatsu to make a special gift for you. now off you go and tell him your answer... just... be careful please..." kissing his sister's forehead one more time he finally let go of her. "See you latter sousuke nii-sama." nana open a garganta and walk trough it not forgetting to wave to her brother one more time. After the garganta close all aizen could hope was this is a good choise and won't be too complicated in the future. If only aizen knew how bored god of fate was in the future...

_I know this is suuuuuper short but how is it?_

_please review! _

_i'll try to update it as fast as possible! _


	2. The wedding

_HELOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~_

_Cielo's BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_okay i admit i'm too lazy do finish my pilling assignment and decided to write this instead. BLAME ME! THAT SHIT IS TOO FUCKING RIDICULOUS TO DO!_

_Thanks for **Mortis Timere** that notified me about my little mistake~~_

_Anddd~~~ i forgot to tell you that the character will be ooc sometimes~~~_

_pairing : Stark27 / R27 / Stark27R / momentary 1827/ slight 189669 / 6996 / 5968 / 8095 / Eventual D18/ 3387 / lamboXippin / grimmichi / byaXrenXruki / kenseiXshuuhei / shinjiXhyori / karinXtoushiro, ETC._

_if you're confused with the story please ask meh~~~~_

_Please don't bite but criticism and suggestion are accepted. Flame will be absorb by tsuna's zero point breakthrough revised._

_Ps : English isn't my mother language. if i make some mistake please pm meh!_

_Disclaimer : if you think i own both of them then you're totally wrong! THEY OWN MEH~~~~~~~!_

_now~~~ ENJOY~~~~~~_

**_{Sometimes latter in Namimori}_**

A brunette is walking down the aisle looking very pretty being accompanied by her soon to be husband father figure, Timoteo . After months of planning and consideration both Nana and Iemitsu decided to have their wedding ceremonies in a garden area. In which of course Timoteo put guards all over the place secretively, tough Nana as a former espada know easily. She look so happy that if you don't stare at her face carefully you'll miss the sad expression in her eye. _'They'll come, won't they'_. And just when she's about to take Iemitsu's hand she feels many small spark of reiatsu surrounding her up in the sky. She let out a small chuckle and take Iemitsu hand with a very breathtaking smile adoring her face. Iemitsu blush and hold nana's hand firmer and both face the priest.

What nana didn't know was that the espada, vizored and shinigami was watching everything from the start. They just decided to hide all of their reiatsu in preparation of the special gift Aizen promise to give her. All of them agree to leak only a small amount of their reiatsu all at the same time just to show Nana they're there as promise. Aizen notice the priest will soon say the usual 'you may kiss the bride' thingy and look around making sure he made eye contact with everyone. All of them nod and prepare the special spell that Urahara made just for this day. And when Nana and Iemitsu kiss they use the reiatsu that they reserve to make a beautiful fireworks in almost every color and when the fireworks fall down to earth they become a heart warming snow which disapear when they touch the ground.

Everyone including Nana, Iemitsu and Timoteo was very much surprised at this very beautiful occurrence. When all of them admires the fireworks Nana look at the sky with tears flowing freely from her eyes yet she had a much more breathtaking smile that she directs at all of her friends and brother. "Thank you...' she close her eyes after whispering that two word, not noticing 3 pairs of eyes are staring at her. Those pair of eyes are Iemitsu, who thought nothing of this occurrence and thinks it must be her newly announce wife's spirit friends, Timoteo who look confused, and Reborn who was a little bit wary of this strange occurrence.

**_{Two years latter Namimori hospital}_**

They crying of a new born baby pierce through in the peaceful night in Namimori. "It's a boy" the doctor went to put the baby in the arm of it's mother noticing the happy yet horrified look on the father's face, the doctor brushed off the look thinking it must be because he's afraid to hold his fragile little boy. When actually Iemitsu was horrified to see a very pure small sky flame purer than even Timoteo on his son forehead when he let out his first cry. Iemitsu was hoping he'll get the flame latter when he's older but it seems the god of fate wasn't on his side this time.

Nana was looking fondly and her baby boy and she nuzzle her baby's forehead and notice a huge amount of reiatsu buried deep within her baby. The size alone make her happy and she's sure her brother would be delighted to know he have a worthy successor. Kissing both Nana and his baby head Iemitsu hid his face in Nana's hair hiding his tears. "Thank you... for giving me such a wonderful baby... Thank you so much..." Hearing her husband choked words even Nana let out a some tears. "Tsunayoshi... Is it okay to name him Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu?" Iemitsu pulls away from his wife and smile softly to her. "Lucky rope? Ahh... Tsunayoshi... Tsu-kun... I like it" looking at the doctor Iemitsu tell the doctor to put the baby under the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**_{In Hueco Mundo at the same time} _**

All kind of hollow from vasto lorde untl the norma hollow immediately stop their activity and snap their head toward the night sky and let out a roar to greet their little prince to the lord.

**_{Somewhere in Karakura at the same time}_**

A bluenette pulls away suddenly in the middle of his heavy make out. His head snapping toward the direction of Namimori hospital and let out a roar to greet his little prince to the world. He hurriedly sonidoed to Namimori hospital to see his new prince. Leaving his boyfriend pissed, horney and confused. Cursing the bluenete the orangette went after his lover. "GRIMM!"

**_{Back to Namimori Hospital}_**

Watching everything from the sideline aizen feel an undeniable amount of pride when he saw his nephew and hearing the distant sound of all hollow's roar to greet their little prince. After Nana was finally in her designated room again, Aizen saw Iemitsu went out to make a call. Unmasking his reiatsu he approach Nana who is cradling her sleeping son. Kissing her forehead Aizen sit right next to his sister on the bed. "Congratulation Nana... your son is so adorable..." groaning aizen immediately rub his temple making Nana giggle knowing what make his brother have a headache. "Aside from being an Alpha beta, your son is also a carrier... Oh well i'm going to have fun torturing his suitors."

The both of them fall into a comfortable silent staring at little Tsunayoshi until Aizen decided to break the silence. "Such a small and fragile body containing such a great amount of reiatsu... Nana... is it okay if i announce your son as my successor, the next president of Vasto Lorde, and also the next king of Huenco Munco?" Stroking her son's face Nana smile gently and notice little tsuna is starting to awaken and looking around the room. "I plan on making him your successor anyway. I know you mate for life... and with her gone you didn't plan on moving on, i plan on letting you announce my Tsu-kun as a successor."

Just when Aizen abut to say something he was interupted by the sound of a sonido next to him. Grimmjow seeing the startled and teary expression of his little prince was panicking. And since gof of fate love torturing them so much me decided it's a good idea for Ichigo to barge into the room using his shunpo and screaming not noticing the other occupant in the room. "GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR LEAVING ME HIGH AND DRY!". Successfully making little Tsu-kun to wail so loud that it interupt Iemitsu's phone call with Timoteo. Rubbing his forhead trying to will the urge to kill these two idiot in front of him went away. Aizen was about to hit them both in the head but hear the rushed footstep of Iemitsu decided to punish these idiot latter and pull them toward the dark corner, holding their mouth close and mask their presence.

Bursting into the room Iemitsu immediately look around the room to make sure there's no danger present to harm both the love of his life and his baby boy. Seeing no danger he immediately rushed to his crying baby to calm him seeing the tired look on his wife face. Taking the baby away from Nana's hold he rock his baby boy gently until he stop crying. Seeing his husband try to calm their baby, Nana decided to sleep with a soft smile adoring her face. Feeling the presence that little tsu-kun's inner hollow imprint as a father. He blink his doe eye letting some big fat tears to roll he start to calm down from his crying. Calming down little tsu-kun let out a little whimper and reach his tiny hand toward his father.

Cradling his baby closer toward his chest Iemitsu hum a traditional song in the Vongola blood line, while thinking back about his conversation with his boss earlier. "it's a boy... my baby... it's a boy" chocked iemitsu with a happy yet sad tone. Noticing the sad tinge in his external advisor tone Nono frowns. "Congratulation Iemitsu... now... what is it that burdens you at the birth of your fist son?" Taking a shuddering breath Iemitsu relay everything to his boss, about how pure his baby's flame is and it's potential being seen when he have hist first cry, and how horrified he'll be if the mafia discover about this.

Listening attentively even Timoteo was having a headache about this matter. _'i really need to retire soon huh... News such as this is not healthy for an old man.__but to be able to acces his flame when he's just born is really once in a blue moon... i'll gather the guardian after this call... i'll visit Iemitsu soon and see it for myself.__'__. _"Calm down Iemitsu... i'll gather the guardian after this call with you and try to find some solution. And please try to calm down, and spend as much time as you need with your family. I'll call you back soon.". Ending the call without waiting for Iemitsu's respond Timoteo immediately alert his guardian for a sudden meeting.

_**{Meanwhile with Aizen and the two idiotic lovebirds}**_

Seeing his nephew finally calming down in the cradle of his father Aizen decided to drag these idiotic love birds back to Hueco Mundo and punish them severely. Opening a garganta Aizen drag them and throw them to the corner of the recreation room where almost all of the espada were hanging around. With a killer aura rivaling the devil himself he loom over them and gave them an angelic smile, making the espada pity those fools and making the idiotic lovebirds shivering in the corner. "What were you thinking when you decided to suddenly appear, startle and screaming in my nephew's presence hmm? Do you have a good enough reason to make my nephew bawl like that? HMMMM?" "HE DID IT! I WAS JUST CURIOUS ABOUT OUR LITTLE PRINCE AND DECIDED TO SEE HIM! BUT IT'S HIM THAT'S SCREAMING AND MAKING OUR LITTLE PRINCE STARTS BAWLING!" Shock could be seen in Ichigo's face when he hears his boyfriend splutter to explain things to Aizen. "THE HELL! GRIMMJOW! IF YOU ONLY EXPLAIN IT TO ME ABOUT YOUR WEIRD BEHAVIOR I WON'T START SCREAMING LIKE THAT!" Listening to the bickering of these lovebirds making Aizen's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Quarta... Bring these two in the reflection room and let them watch dora for 4 hours straight. Oh and don't forget to stap them to the chair and put a reiatsu suppressor on them.". All of the espada and the shinigami present froze at the mention of "Dora The Explorer and shudder at the memories it brings. Ulquiora nod and start to drag the still frozen lovebirds toward the reflection room. After saying that with an angelic smile Aizen turns around and start to make his way toward his chamber to take a rest, feeling satisfied seeing Ulquiora drag them toward the reflection room and hearing the horrified scream that came from that direction.

_Okay and that's a wrap for now~~~~ _

_so far i've been getting good response about this fic... _

_and i thank you guys a lot for that! _

_please don't hesitate to criticize me if you think it's necessary! _

_now... who can guess what the traditional song is~~? _

_Cielo's gonna try to do at least some of her assignment now~~~_

_ciao ciao~~~~~_


	3. The first Bond

_Aahahaha….. uh…. Hi? *evades tomatoes and stuff* I'm so sorry for not updating anything but college is demanding all my attention! But yeah! I'm still alive and this is the newest chapter! Without further ado….. _

**_{Sometimes latter in sawada household}_**

Three days later the Sawada couple and their newborn baby could be found in their house. While both Nana and his little Tsu-kun sleeping Iemitsu decided to call his boss, he went toward the garden and make the call not noticing Nana open her eyes when he close the door. Sitting up nana send a small pulse of reiatsu hoping her brother would notice her call, then heads toward the cradle at the corner of the room. Taking her sleeping baby into her arms she went back toward the bed and cradle him while humming an old song. The song that she accidentally hear from a blond with defying gravity hair, in the forbidden forest she found with her brother.

Aizen arrive seeing his sister humming an old song. Sitting next to her aizen stoke his nephew face, smiling when he feels the reiatsu hidden in him. "The Espada are all curious about their little prince. Hell even the shoutaichou is curious about your baby. When did you plan on visiting?". Nana giggled hearing that. "As soon as i'm able to, hopefully next week. But i'm not sure iemitsu will allow me to go by myself." She sigh and stoke her baby's face. Snorting, Aizen glare *cough*pout*cough* at the door hoping it was Iemitsu's head instead of the door. "Just tell him you need to go to the shrine with my nephew alone for a family tradition or something."

Seeing her brother glare *cough*pout*cough* Nana burst out into small giggle, making her brother glare *cough*pout*cough even more. "i'll try to okay nii-sama?" nana finally say trying to cheer up her brother. Feeling sorry for the poor door aizen look back to his nephew. "He's only a babe and his reiatsu is almost on par with Starrk. I'm pretty sure he'll reach a vasto lorde level when he's a young adult."

**_{Meanwhile with iemitsu at the backyard}_**

Sitting at the porch iemitsu patiently wait for his boss to pick up the phone with somber expression. "….stu …..mitsu… IEMITSU!" finally back to the real world he chuckled and scratch his face "sorry boss…. I kind of lost in thought about my little angel." Soft chuckling could be heard from the other side of the phone. "ahh…. What to do nono…. Now that I see my new born son, somehow… I don't want to go back. I just want to stay here with them and protect them." "yet you know you can't Iemitsu" replied Timoteo sadly. "you know the maximal I could give you was one year Iemitsu. I know how you feel but you need to remember your other responsibility as the CEDEF leader." Scovering his face with his other hand iemitsu could only sigh and give timoteo a mumbled 'I know'. Trying to get rid of the tension Timoteo decided to ask Iemitsu all about his little angel.

**_{Back with nana and aizen}_**

since nana is sleeping right now, while cradling his nephew Aizen decided to play with his nephew's cheek. _'such massive power and you're a submissive…. Fuck I have to scare many of your suitor in the future huh my little prince. Though I'm pretty sure it'll be done mostly by Starrk.' _Thought aizen while chuckling softly and humming some random lullaby.

**_{meanwhile}_**

a certain brunette has just woken up from his undisturbed nap. Feeling oddly refreshed he decided to go to the family room to hang out with the other espada. But when he was about to open the door he heard Grimmjow yelling about their little prince, feeling curious he wait in front of the door wondering what the sexta are going to talk. "I'M NOT KIDDING YOU ASSHOLE! The little prince is the epitome of cute and adoreable! And his reiatsu! He's still a babe and I swear his reiatsu is the same as the lazy ass!" someone snorts "please sexta…. I think those dora session was messing with your head" the sexta growls and yell "let's bet on it then you stupid mantis! If I'm right you're gonna be me and berry's slave for the week!" now intrigued Starrk walk away from the door and decided to go to the living world to visit the rumored little prince. After stepping out of the garganta, he tried to find Aizen's reiatsu .

**_{Back to aizen and tsuna}_**

Recognizing who's coming Aizen chuckle and pats his nephew face "looks like you're about to meet one of your suitors huh Tsu….. How should I scare this suitors of yours?" a chuckling could be heard from the side. Kissing his sister forehead he give her son back to her. "Starrk is coming isn't he?" she ask without looking at Aizen. "yes he is….. oh Nana I'm going to scare a lot of suitors for little Tsu aren't I?" soft laughter was his only responds, so he glare *cough*pout*cough* to his sister for a while then went back to stroke his nephew face. A couple second later Starrk came and greet Aizen before going to see the rumored prince. "Nana-san may I?" Starrk went toward the new mother and seen the babe face only to gasp at the pull of something in his soul. Cue cursing and whimper at the background from aizen with slight muttering of "fuck no… not soulmate!", he also ignore Nana's squealing and went to touch the little prin- no… to touch the face of his little mate.

Noticing there's an unfamiliar reiatsu our little tsu open his eye to stare at the face of Starrk, not knowing that it's one of his mate face (an). Staring at the man eyes little Tsu was silent for a couple of second making the others hold their breath. So when little Tsu let out a big smile and reach out toward stark the other three reaction is quite hilarious. One is happily reaching to him, one is squealing, one is cursing the first one like there's no tomorrow. And what happen next leave everyone except Tsuna speechless and breathless, because little Tsuna unknowingly send a spark of his reiatsu so that his and Starrk merge and make some sort of connection. Some minutes latter Azen suddenly pull Starrk away and went back to las noches with a dark face, making Tsuna yell and cry at the lost of his (unkown to him) mate's reiatsu.

Approximately three second latter Iemitsu slam the door open thinking something happen to Tsuna or Nana. Nana was trying to placate her son when the door was slammed open by Iemitsu. Checking the situation Iemitsu immediately went to pick up his little tuna fishie and try to placate him and successfully reducing the wailing into sniffle and whimpering. While Nana was planning on torturing her brother for making her son cry at his next visit.

**_{las noches}_**

the other espada that's hanging out at the family room was shocked to feel the rage of their current king rolling out in tsunami waves around him while dragging a still shocked primera espada. Passing Gin in the corridor Aizen told him to make sure nobody disturb his and Starrk heart to heart chat. "Now…. Let's talk about the rules of courting shall we….. Starrk" is all aizen said to Starrk.

_uh... does this __considered __as __pedophillia__? i mean i could make Starrk's affection to Tsuna as __brotherly __up until reborn came but... _

_and if you ask what's the (an) up there is for... obviously... Tsuna is still a babe he doesn't know anything about mates, mating and stuff..._

_i'm planning on making him aware of those maybe... uh... a month before meeting Reborn... _

_the next chapter will be snippets of Tsuna growing up and the next after that is the __beginning __of khr daily ark._

_so yeah... hopefully i could publish the next chapter BEFORE i'm __buried __by piles of assigments again _

_i'm so sorry for the VEEEEERRRRRRYYYYY late update. if you have comment, suggestion or input please do tell me, just don't flame me. _

_and also... THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE FAV AND FOLLOWERS! wow i don't expect that tbh! and so! see you next time~~~ _


End file.
